icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Visentin
| birth_place = Waterdown, Ontario | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 2 | weight_lb = 192 | position = Goaltender | catches = Left | team = Milwaukee Admirals | league = AHL | prospect_team = Cincinnati Cyclones | prospect_league = ECHL | draft = 27th overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Phoenix Coyotes | career_start = 2012 |former_teams = Arizona Coyotes}} Mark Visentin (born August 7, 1992) is a Canadian ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Cincinnati Cyclones in the ECHL while under contract to the Milwaukee Admirals of the American Hockey League (AHL). He was selected 27th overall by the Coyotes in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, the second goaltender selected in the draft. Visentin represented Canada at the 2011 World Junior Championships, starting four games in the tournament, and during the 2012 World Junior Championships, starting Canada's opening game against Finland. Playing career Minor Visentin played his minor hockey with the Halton Hurricanes, winning a provincial PeeWee AAA championship in 2002–03. He was selected by the Niagara IceDogs in the third round, 54th overall, of the 2008 Ontario Hockey League (OHL) Priority Selection. Junior Visentin made his OHL debut for the IceDogs during the 2008–09 season. He played in 23 games, winning five. In the 2009–10 season, Visentin saw increased playing time, appearing in 55 games and winning 24. After the season, Visentin was ranked fourth among North American goalies by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau. He was then drafted by the Phoenix Coyotes in the first round, 27th overall, of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Professional At the tail end of the 2013–14 season, Visentin was recalled from Phoenix's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Portland Pirates, and on April 12, 2014, he made his NHL debut in net with the Coyotes in a 3–2 defeat to the San Jose Sharks. Following the 2014-15 season, the Coyotes elected not to give Visentin a qualifying offer, making him an unrestricted free agent. On July 8, 2015, Visentin signed a one-year contract with the Rockford IceHogs, the AHL affiliate of the Chicago Blackhawks. In the 2015–16 season, Visentin appeared in 13 games with 4 wins, before his season was cut short due to injury. As a free agent in the off-season, Visentin remained in the AHL despite leaving the IceHogs, agreeing to a one-year deal with the Milwaukee Admirals, an affiliate to the Nashville Predators on August 1, 2016. International play Canada}} Visentin's first experience with Hockey Canada resulted in a gold medal with Team Ontario at the 2009 World Under-17 Hockey Challenge. During the summer of 2010, Visentin spent time in the summer at Team Canada's summer development camp, as well as Hockey Canada's goaltender camp. Visentin was named to Canada's roster for the 2011 World Junior Championships. Olivier Roy was Canada's starting goaltender for most of the tournament, but Visentin replaced him after Canada's loss to Sweden. Visentin started in Canada's wins against Switzerland in the quarterfinals, and against the United States in the semi-finals, for which he was named Canada's Player of the Game. These performances secured his spot as Canada's starting goaltender in the gold medal game against Russia. But in the final, Visentin conceded five goals in the third period as Russia came from behind to win 5–3. After the game, Visentin struggled to explain what had happened: "There's really no words to describe it." Personal life Growing up Visentin in the community of Waterdown, Ontario, Visentin's favourite hockey team was the Montreal Canadiens, and his favourite player was Carey Price. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1992 Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders Category:Cincinnati Cyclones players Category:Gwinnett Gladiators players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Niagara IceDogs alumni Category:Arizona Coyotes draft picks Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Rockford IceHogs players